


One Step at a Time

by black_wolfgirl2722



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_wolfgirl2722/pseuds/black_wolfgirl2722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione are Heads.  Harry and Ron have gone in search of the horcruxes, Hermione chose to stay at Hogwarts to complete her seventh year.  Snape is Headmaster of Hogwarts, changes have been implemented, the school is under Voldemort’s careful watch, but he doesn’t see everything.  Draco’s harbored feelings for our favorite Gryffindor for years, and this year he’s decided to do something about it.  It might just take him a bit to get moving on that though.  First Chapter is a Song-Fic; switches over to full-story mode second chapter on. Lemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This was originally a one-shot that is now a short story, about 5 chapters long. This is set after 6th year, and during 7th year of the Golden Trio. The battle of Hogwarts is constructed differently from what is in the book and movie, I’ve put my own special twist on it but it follows more closely to the movie because I enjoyed it very much.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing that you may recognize! I make no profit from this story or any others posted on this site.  
> Rated Mature for a reason! Chapter 3 contains SMUT if you are not old enough, don’t read. I’ll let you be the judge of that.
> 
> Summary: Draco and Hermione are Heads. Harry and Ron have gone in search of the horcruxes, Hermione chose to complete her seventh year. Snape is Headmaster of Hogwarts, changes have been implemented, the school is under Voldemort’s careful watch, but he doesn’t see everything. Draco’s harbored feelings for our favorite Gryffindor for years, and this year he’s decided to do something about it.

**One Step at a Time**

_Click. Click. Click._

Lynndsey's heels made the only noise in the silent corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  It was the Golden Trio’s last year at Hogwarts.  Well, it would be if Harry and Ron were here to finish their classes, but they were off searching for the horcruxes.  Hermione had wanted to come back to school, something about not wanting to miss her NEWTs.  The young woman was now the Head Girl of the school, appointed the position by the new Headmaster Severus Snape.  She just so happened to be unlucky and get Draco Malfoy as her Head Boy.  Let’s just say, it’s been quite a year so far.

Lynndsey turned at the next juncture, going toward the courtyard.  She had received a letter from Draco at breakfast, asking her to meet him after his last class.  She saw him just up ahead, back lounging against the stone pillar at the nearest entrance.  His foot was placed firmly on the same pillar his back rested on, curving his leg in a triangular shape.  His alabaster skin was lit by the early afternoon sun, his grey eyes looking at the students sitting around in the courtyard, talking and laughing after a day of classes.  It was unusually warm for a mid-October day, but the students were taking full advantage of the nice weather.  Lynndsey approached Draco from behind, turning swiftly once she was in front of him and rested her back on the opposite pillar, looking up at her great-great-great – let’s just say a long time – nephew.  “Draco, darling, to what do I owe this invitation?”  Lynndsey’s voice dripped with honey, her voice sweet and small, just like her.  Lynndsey hadn’t heard from the Malfoy family since Abraxas – Draco’s grandfather – joined forces with the Dark Lord.  They’d had a sort of, falling out.

Draco turned his head slightly, staring at her out of the corner of his eye, his brows furrowed, noting the underlying unease in her voice.  “I just wanted to catch up with you.  I haven’t seen you around much since last year.”

Draco was referring to the night that Dumbledore died, the night that the young Malfoy had been supposed to kill his Headmaster, but failed, resulting in Severus killing Dumbledore instead.  She had made herself very scarce after that, only showing up for the funeral a few days later, and hadn’t been around the school much this year.  Things had changed around Hogwarts as Draco was well aware, being a student.  Voldemort’s presence was slightly clinging to the walls, making Lynndsey’s skin crawl, as though the foul snake-like man were standing next to her.  Snape had kept the school reasonably guarded from the Dark Lord – as part of his plan – to make the students feel more comfortable.  The teachers were all being watched, Death Eaters in disguise roamed the halls periodically, watching, waiting.  They were all out of masked uniform though, blending in with the populace.  Some of them were even teaching classes.

“What do you want Malfoy?”  Lynndsey’s voice was cold, calculating, as she watched Draco shift his upper body slightly, angling towards hers.  “Like I just said, to catch up.”  Draco eyed Lynndsey as she stared holes into him; he never once flinched under her scrutiny.

Lynndsey could very well see that the young Malfoy had grown up this summer.  He was no longer the scared little boy from his younger school days.  No, he was a man.  He was sure of himself as a person and was very comfortable standing here in the courtyard eyeing Lynndsey just like she was him.  Lynndsey smirked, “You’ve grown, Draco that much I can see.  I’m sure that I haven’t changed much to you, so stop with the bullshit and just say what you want.”

Draco smirked, his infamous smirk that had all the girls swoon whenever he happened to grace them with it, and all the boys cower in the corner when it was directed that them.  He didn’t know much about his great-great-great – and so on – aunt.  His father never mentioned her except to turn Weasley red and shout “She is not allowed in this house, EVER!”  Draco had heard that a lot growing up, any time he so happened to mention how he saw, aunt Lynndsey in Diagon Alley or the Leaky Cauldron with his mum.  She was pleasant to him as a child, but then when Hogwarts came and Draco had had all that crap stuffed into his head about Mudbloods and blood purity, Lynndsey had grown distant.  At age eleven, Draco didn’t understand exactly what it all meant, but now at seventeen, Draco had his own mind and his own opinion.  He learned exactly how much he’d missed out on as a child and young teen that he was just beginning to discover.  Lynndsey, as an important part of his life, was one of those things.  He missed her, though his pride wouldn’t allow him to outright admit it, she’d been very clear last year the extent of her disappointment in him.

“Don’t be so touchy, you act as though I’ll bite your head off.”

Lynndsey narrowed her eyes at him.  He was being a prick that much he knew, but it was second nature to him when people started to mouth him.  “You’re a Slytherin, Draco, and a Malfoy.”

Draco nodded as though she’d merely just stated a fact.  Lynndsey could see the wheels turning in his head as he contemplated his next words.  So she decided to grate on his nerves a little bit.  “How is it being Head Boy with the famous Gryffindor Princess and Muggleborn.”

Draco’s jaw tensed and his soft grey eyes changed to steel.  He was smart and kept his mouth shut, though.  “Touchy subject still?  Sorry, didn’t mean to.”  Lynndsey smirked, a smirk to rival Draco’s own, her blue-green eyes turning greener in her delight at getting under Draco’s skin.  “Why don’t you just go find your friends, and maybe dangle her by her legs out the Astronomy-”  Lynndsey never finished her sentence as Draco lunged for her his strong hand wrapping around her throat, cutting off her next words.

“Don’t.  You.  _Ever._   Insult her again, in my presence.”  Draco was fuming; his cheeks turning bright pink his eyes hard.  Lynndsey glared back at Draco, her eyes quickly turning a molten-gold as she hissed, “Get your hands off of me.”

Draco’s hand flexed, getting tighter.  He debated whether or not he should let her go, but he let her go anyway, stepping away from her and resuming his previous calm pose opposite her.

“So, Hermione’s a touchy subject.  Not that I didn’t already know that, but-” Lynndsey paused, eyes roaming over Draco’s tense posture.  “-I can obviously see that you care for her more than I had thought.”

Draco snorted, and rolled his eyes.  “Why would you come to me for this?”  This was the question Lynndsey had wanted to ask Draco since receiving his letter.  Hermione had owled her many times telling her about his sudden new interest in her while they were alone in their shared common room.  The Head Girl was deeply disturbed by the long silence that would ensue when Draco and she sat on their respective couches in comfortable silence while they studied.

Draco heaved a heavy sigh, his shoulders drooping in what Lynndsey interpreted to be an awkward shrug.  “I don’t know.  I just don’t know what else to do, or who else to talk to.”

Hermione had never seen the young man before her look so lost and tormented inside.  His walls had come down, and Hermione was seeing Draco for who he still was – the scared little boy who had cried out her name many times after having a nightmare when he was younger.  When she would respond to the whimpers and cries that neither his parents heard,  Lynndsey would hold the young Malfoy as he clutched on to her robes sobbing his eyes out as she cooed to him and promised everything would be alright.

“If you really want her,” Lynndsey said, shifting away from the pillar.  “Then we have a lot of work to do.”

 

 

 " _Malfoy, I swear I won't let you get away with this, this time!"  Hermione shouted down the hall, at the laughing Slytherin.  "Come back here now and face it like the ferret you are!"_

" _Hate to break it to you, Granger," he replied, still laughing.  "I wish I could take credit for that, actually, but I am not the one that caused your embarrassment this time."_

_Hermione fumed, "If you didn't do it, then who did?"  Her eyes raked across the students assembled along both walls, all looking eager to see what the Head Girl was going to do to the Head Boy.  Her eyes rested on Ginny, who just shrugged.  Ginny mouthed, '_ Sorry 'Mione' _and shook her head._

_Hermione's eyes returned to Malfoy and she raised an eyebrow in challenge._

_Lynndsey and Draco had laughed over that one for days.  All it took was a simple spell for rotten eggs and getting Hermione away from her friends so that no one else would be within target range.  Hermione hand fumed for days, not speaking to Draco for days, which had by default made the young Slytherin mope about his room and cause Lynndsey to scowl at him.  “She has to think about you Draco, just stick to the plan soon she won’t be able to resist your strange way of making her like you.”_

_“I thought this was your idea?”  Draco stopped pacing the length of his room to stare at Lynndsey, lounging across his king sized four poster bed._

_“It’s nothing you haven’t done for years.  Besides, if you go from tormenter to ‘baby, please forgive me’ in a heartbeat, you’ll only make Hermione run in the other direction.”_

Passing by the Transfiguration classroom, Lynndsey heard students standing up and gathering their books.   _Ah, yes, show time once again._ Picking up the pace and turning the corner, Lynndsey relaxed against the cool stone and waited for the fun to begin.  It didn't take long.

"Malfoy, what the hell has gotten into you?  Have you lost a bet recently?"  Hermione's voice carried as she hurriedly walked out of the classroom and down the corridor towards Lynndsey.

"Actually, Granger, I've recently just _lost_ a bet, but that's none of your business.  At least not for now, but it will become your business eventually," Malfoy's smooth cool voice joined the chatter from the students, only slightly louder due to the fact that Malfoy was headed in the opposite direction of the students going to lunch.

"Well then, Malfoy, I highly suggest that you go back to that person and beg for a new bet, because you will get nothing, and I repeat _nothing,_ from me involving some bet," Hermione spat, absolutely disgusted with the idea of being apart of something potentially horrible and – or – expulsion worthy.   _Well,_ Lynndsey mused – _only if they were caught – not that I'd turn them in._

"Aw, don't worry; something of that much importance is going to take one step at a time with the two of us."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, and turned to face him; her face as red as any Weasley's hair.  "What in the hell is that supposed to mean to me, _ferret_? _"_

It was meant to be a statement, for Hermione didn't expect an honest answer – if any.  Even Lynndsey was smart enough to figure that out, but Malfoy either didn’t care or didn’t catch it.

“Well, it's supposed to mean that you and I are overdue to shag, Granger.”

Lynndsey didn't need to see Hermione's face to know that it was twisted in fury and embarrassment.  Lynndsey's own eyes had widened, and her jaw had gone slack – she could barely contain her fury as she flung herself from the wall as if it had burned her and around the corner she went, gesturing wildly at Malfoy and mouthing swear words that would make anyone flinch, even the Prince of Slytherin himself.  Draco just ignored her and her cussing; his grey eyes were solely focused on the flustered Head Girl in front of him.

Hermione was floundering for an answer; her hands twisting as her eyes darted around, looking for an escape or some distraction.  She found nothing.  She was utterly alone with the Head Boy, she had stupidly gone in the opposite direction of the Great Hall hoping to escape Malfoy and his foul comments in the girls bathroom down the corridor.

Malfoy was smirking now, watching her flounder. "What's the matter?"  He asked stalking smoothly closer to her.  "Cat got your tongue?  Or is it something a bit bigger that has you looking like that?  I promise that you’ll enjoy every minute that I fuck you into my mattress."

Lynndsey was – if possible – fuming, with steam coming out of her ears and nose.  She was royally pissed at Malfoy for going off book, though the Slytherin didn't seem to notice – as he was too busy watching the Gryffindor in front of him flounder and grasp for straws as she backed away on shaky legs.

"I-I do-don't know wh-what you mm-mean, Mal-Malfoy," Hermione stuttered backing away more hurriedly as she noticed that for every one of her steps back, he took one step forward.

_Come on, Hermione, where's that Gryffindor courage?_ She thought silently.  Truth was, she'd left it back in the Gryffindor common room . . . last year . . . where she'd thought she would most likely be going back to, only she actually got the Head Girl badge instead, and she never went back to claim it.

Hermione looked at Malfoy from under her lashes.  He had a look in his eyes that Hermione couldn't place, but it didn't seem like a look she wanted to witness again – at least not directed at her.  It sent shivers down her spine.

Lynndsey observed the entire exchange, taking note of the sexual tension that was building up the closer they got to each other.   _Well, that seems to be going well enough._ Turning around, walking down the corridor, with a spring in her step and swaying her hips, as she hummed _One Step at a Time._

_Hurry up and wait_  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch 

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

Malfoy had backed Hermione into the cool stone wall as Lynndsey retreated, leaving the 'happy couple' to their own business.  He was utterly oblivious to everything around him.  All he cared about was now trapped between the wall and his solid body.  Hermione stared up at him her chocolate eyes turning a more whiskey color the closer he got to her.  He saw the flecks of gold around her pupils and the dusting of freckles across her nose.

"I think it's time that you and I sort out some things," he whispered, leaning in and stealing a kiss from the Gryffindor Princess, the Head Girl, and his thought-to-be long time enemy.

Guess they were all wrong.

_We live and we learn to take_  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time 

_You believe and you doubt_  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

Lynndsey was still humming quietly to herself as she made her way out onto the sunny grounds of Hogwarts and down the path where a shiny new silver Ducati awaited her.  A young man was leaning casually against it, observing his surroundings.  His dark sunglasses hiding his piercing blue eyes; and bronze sun-kissed hair was blowing softly in the wind.  The black Ducati, parked a few feet away from the silver one glinted, in the midday sun.

Lynndsey approached the young man with a smile on her lips as she stopped humming, coming to a halt a few feet from him.

"You know, Jamie, you have your own, right over there," she said, pointing to the black one.

Jamie looked over at the black one as well, nodding as his lips curled up into a smile, "So it seems, doesn't it?"

"Get your arse off my bike, James, before I hex you in the bollocks," Lynndsey threatened in a whisper, a smile playing around her lips.

Jamie wolf whistled, "You sure know how to turn a guy on, Lynnds," he said, removing himself from her bike and waltzing over to his own.

"So . . . how did your plan with Malfoy go?"

Lynndsey rolled her eyes and walked over to her bike.  "He ruined it, what else?  He's a Malfoy after all, I mean, they all screw up somehow."  She shrugged on her black leather jacket.  "At least it's with a girl and not something bigger."  She smiled over at Jamie, putting on her riding gloves.  "That's something I can fix . . . if he asks politely."

“What makes you think he’ll mess it up?”

Lynndsey smirked, eyeing Jamie out of the corner of her eye, “Not exactly, but he might need help smoothing out the kinks.”

"So you think it will work out, then?"  Jamie asked as he climbed onto his bike and revved the engine.

Lynndsey countered Jamie's actions before answering him, "One step at a time."  She pulled her sunglasses from inside her jacket pocket to put them on before speeding off down the dirt road, Jamie following close behind.

_We live and we learn to take_  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

_When you can't wait any longer_  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

_We live and we learn to take_  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

_We live and we learn to take_  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

Draco broke the kiss breathing heavily and opened his eyes to stare at Granger. His lips brushing her kiss swollen lips, he said, “So Granger, what do you say, to giving us shot?”

Hermione opened her eyes and stared up at Malfoy through her lashes a coy smile playing around her lips.  “Well, we’ll just have to see about that, yeah?”

Grey eyes flashed stormy as Draco smirked down at small brown haired girl trapped between his body and the wall.  “Yes, Granger, we will.”  Hermione grinned and pulled Draco back down to kiss her again, everything was forgotten between the two Heads as they discovered a whole new side to each other they never thought could exist.


	2. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning with the Seventh Years' graduation ceremony. Ending in turmoil and bloodshed, will our favorite couple make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning!! This chapter begins the decent into darkness, there is violence and war themes contained within this chapter. Also, we are continuing with the two story POV, switching between Hermione and Lynndsey, only reason being I wanted to include you guys in on a somewhat third person story without being too all-knowing. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Runaway**

_I always knew this day would come_  
We’d be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams so many plans

_Early June 1998_

The Great Hall was full of the chatter from the assembled students, teachers, and parents.  The four house tables had been removed and in their place were rows of benches that seated the graduating seventh years in the first few rows.  Behind them sat their fellow classmates and families, here to witness the graduating students receive their NEWTs and term scores.

 

Professor McGonagall stood at the podium listing off the names of each graduating student.  His blue eyes twinkled with delight and appreciation for each one, his smile radiating around the room.  The students would return his smile before turning back to their friends and family receiving much praise for their accomplishments.

 

One student was nervously shifting in her seat self-consciously tugging at a strand of long wavy brown hair that had fallen out of the twist atop her head.

 

“Lavender Brown,” McGonagall called.

 

The petite blonde-haired young woman skipped towards the podium a radiating smile plastered upon her face.  She turned with her final term scores and NEWT scores thrust high in the air as her classmates hooted and hollered clapping loudly.

 

Hermione Granger still sat nervously twisting her hair and shifting in her seat; anxious for McGonagall to call her name.

 

The large double doors to the Great Hall swung open with a slight creak to the old hinges.  The Hall’s occupants turned swiftly to see who would be walking in late to the graduation ceremony; some of the students craned their necks to see over the taller ones.

 

Lynndsey Black strode swiftly and silently down the middle aisle her step confident and her head held high.  Whispers followed not her, but the group of tall burly men that followed shortly after their golden eyes sweeping the Hall and assessing each face carefully.

 

The parents that worked for the Auror department at the Ministry shifted in their seats, whispered to their companions a hurried excuse, and swiftly made their way to the center aisle to join the group.

 

“ _Negotiatores Mortis_ ,” was whispered silently throughout the Hall spreading like wildfire through the sea of bodies.  Some were in awe others frightened.  The Latin translation for _Negotiatores Mortis_ is literally ‘Dealers of Death’.

 

Lynndsey led the group of young men towards McGonagall with the Aurors falling into step around them.  The distinguishing feature of the Dealers of Death is their all black leather outfits with long black leather trench coats.

 

Lynndsey came to a halt next to McGonagall with her back to the crowd whispering heatedly.  McGonagall gave no noticeable sign of alarm to her news and stiffly nodded her head before turning back to her list of students’ names and calling the next student forward.

 

Lynndsey turned swiftly motioning to the other Dealers of Death and Aurors to follow her.  They gathered in the back corner with the teachers; all listening intently as the young redheaded woman delivered the news.

 

McGonagall was calling the names as fast as possible hurrying to get through the students quickly.

 

Hermione’s brows furrowed in confusion and concern turning in her seat to seek out her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the two had returned from hunting the horcruxes just in time to study and take their NEWTs before the end of the year.  Harry was the first to catch her eye and shrug his green eyes focused on Lynndsey whose face was calm and collected as she spoke softly eyeing each of the adults that surrounded her.  Her blue-green eyes caught Harry’s and held for a moment before returning to Kingsley Shacklebolt whom was now speaking to the group.

 

“Hermione Granger,” McGonagall’s voice rang out through the Hall.  Hermione’s head snapped around, her chocolate eyes staring without recognition at the Headmistress. She hurriedly stood and forced her deadlocked legs to move towards the podium her eyes focused on the ever-growing group in the back corner.

 

Walking as if in a trance, Hermione’s legs felt weighted down her brain cloudy with confusion and lack of focus on what she was doing.  She had just mounted the last step when a loud explosion shook the castle the windows shattering with the force of it.

 

Shocked out of her stupor Hermione turned towards the doors leading to the entrance hall, her eyes widening as they burst open to reveal the Death Eaters running into the hall, wands drawn.

 

Panic struck those in the hall and all hell broke loose as the Aurors rushed forward to confront the Death Eaters, parents scattered some searching for their young children, others rushing towards the Death Eaters pouring through the doors.

 

Teachers rushed forward to usher the students too young to fight into the small room off to the back left of the Hall with their wands drawn and shouting for quite and order among the panicked students.

 

Hermione stood frozen, eyes wide with shock at the scene unfolding before her eyes.  The war had started beneath all of their noses without anyone being aware of it.

 

A piercing howl erupted outside the Hall.  Hermione’s heart stuttered her eyes widening in fear as her head turned towards the enchanted ceiling.  The sky outside was pitch black, the stars bright, but Hermione neither cared about how dark it was or how clear the starts were.  Her focus was on the moon – the full moon.

 

“Dealers of Death,” Lynndsey’s voice rang throughout the hall.  “Outside! Our brothers and sisters of the Moon beg for a fight!”

 

The Dealers of Death rushed past Death Eaters, students, Order of the Phoenix members, and Aurors alike; pushing through the doors fighting to get outside and stop the werewolves that were feet from entering the castle.

 

The snarls and howls from the werewolves as they met resistance could be heard loud and clear throughout the Hall striking fear in the hearts of all the defenders.  The Death Eaters took full advantage of the stricken defenders and they pushed further into the hall.

 

Snapping out of her fear, Hermione drew her wand and rushed into the sea of bodies tangled in – what she hoped was not – an endless battle.

 

* * *

 

Across the Hall Lynndsey thrust herself into the moving bodies making her way to the windows for a quick escape outside.  She paused shortly when she noticed Neville Longbottom in a losing struggle with a masked Death Eater.  Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Lynndsey sent a fireball at the Death Eater catching him square in the back consuming him quickly in bright orange and yellow flames.

 

Heaving herself up quickly onto the ledge Lynndsey stepped over the broken shards of glass and stepped lightly over the edge to land on her feet squarely on the ledge below.

 

Quickly, she followed it out to the courtyard looking frantically around for her men.  Not seeing them in the crowd, she pushed on her heart racing.   _Dear God,_ she prayed.   _Please give us strength._

 

As she neared the school grounds, her sensitive ears picked up on the sounds of pounding of paws and snarls closer to the Forbidden Forest.  Lynndsey ran faster drawing her swords as the first werewolf came into sight locked into fierce combat with another werewolf of larger stature and fur as black as the night sky.

 

Lynndsey launched herself towards the smaller werewolf lashing out with her swords simultaneously.  The werewolf yowled in pain before crumpling to a heap at her feet.  She locked eyes with the large black werewolf’s golden luminescent ones and nodded once before continuing into the forest.

 

All around her werewolves were snapping and tearing at each other locked in a fierce frenzy that would inevitable end in death.  Lynndsey searched swiftly and silently through the forest, dodging the fighting beasts when they came too close.

 

Deeper into the forest Lynndsey found who she was looking for – surrounded by ten of her pack a lone gray werewolf stood hackles raised and sharp fangs bared in warning – Fenrir Greyback.

 

* * *

 

_“Avis,”_ Hermione cried. The flock of yellow canaries chirped and flocked happily around Hermione’s head.

 

_“Oppugno,”_ She directed the canaries towards the nearest Death Eater.  The canaries flocked towards the Death Eater with deadly intent, out of the corner of his eye he saw the birds coming towards him and he screamed, backing away flinging his arms around wildly in a failing intent to block himself from the birds.

 

_“Crucio!”_

 

Hermione’s eyes widened and slowly she turned around to come face-to-face with Bellatrix.

 

Before she could raise her wand to defend herself another spell collided with the one Bellatrix had cast knocking it off course.

 

Remus Lupin came bounding down towards Bellatrix the two of them locked in a fierce battle.  “Go Hermione!” He shouted over his shoulder never taking his eyes off the woman he was dueling.  “Find Harry and Ron and get out of here!”

 

Hermione did not want to leave others to fight for her, but she knew what Remus was implying.  He wanted to make sure that Harry would survive to face Voldemort another day.  A day where all the horcruxes had been destroyed, and not just most of them.

 

Hermione ran, barely feeling the sting in her thighs and calves as they protested over the exertion she was putting on them.

 

* * *

 

Lynndsey sank her fangs into Greyback’s left flank bringing forth a howl of pain from the silverback werewolf.  She smiled vindictively which on her werewolf face looked as if she was baring her ferocious fangs in defiance.

 

Greyback turned to face her shoulders hunched, muscles rippling and tightening under his thick coat.  His golden eyes glinted with malice and promise of a fight to the death. Lynndsey growled snapping her fangs as she too hunkered down ready to spring.

Greyback began to slowly circle, and Lynndsey matched him for every step waiting for him to spring.  They circled once, twice, and on the third time around, Greyback sprung, teeth bared and ready to tear anything within his path to shreds.

 

Lynndsey dodged him just in time and spun around sinking her teeth into his right shoulder.  She shook him her fangs easily ripping through his fur and flesh.

 

The shock of the sudden attack broke Greyback’s hold on his self-control and his body shook the change, turning him human once more.  He lay, naked, on the ground breathing heavily; the wound on his left buttocks was still bleeding, but slowly healing; his right shoulder was an open and gaping wound that was bleeding a fatal amount of blood.

 

Lynndsey panted, her tongue lolling out as she caught her breath, not daring to change until she knew Greyback was out for the count – for good this time.

 

Greyback groaned softly into the grass beneath him, failing to lift his head up.

 

Lynndsey snorted in approval, and shook out her long black coat as she let the change consume her.

 

Standing before Greyback and gathering her clothes delicately off the ground, she eyed him with haughty defiance.  “You should have run when you had the chance.”

 

Greyback growled deep in his throat and he inched his head around to face Lynndsey, fixing her with a deadly glare that would have sent chills down anyone else’s spine, but not Lynndsey’s.

 

“Ooh, trying to scare me?  Well,” She leaned down as if sharing a juicy secret, her blue eyes glittering in the dark.  “You can’t scare me Fenrir, I’ve seen so much more than you can begin to even _think_ to imagine.”

 

Lynndsey turned on her heel and stalked away from him.  She pulled on her clothes again once she was out of his line of sight.  Her pack members were human again and they were either clothed or in the process of clothing themselves.

 

Jamie stepped up to Lynndsey as she pulled her leather trench coat on.  “Voldemort’s not even here, there’s no way that this can be the final battle.  He’d be here to face Harry, or have someone capture him.”  He sighed running his long fingers through his already tousled bronze hair.  “No one’s tried it yet, and I don’t think they will.  So why ruin the graduation ceremony?”

 

They both knew it was a rhetorical question, but Lynndsey answered it anyway.  “Lucius found out.” 

 

Jamie’s grey-blue eyes stared into Lynndsey’s darker blue ones.  Some would say that they had a sort of ‘twin telepathy’ thing, but they really did not, they just knew each other really well and have for a very long time.  They were just cousins, who had been raised as brother and sister.

 

“We have to find Draco and Hermione,” Lynndsey said in a flat voice, turning all business and no nonsense.  Jamie’s full pink lips thinned as he nodded curtly in reply and turned to bark out quick orders to the pack.

 

Every Were’s eyes snapped to attention and they nodded curtly in understanding.  They scrambled to gather their gear and weapons bags quickly.

 

Lynndsey’s third in command, Jake Matthews, walked towards her his brown eyes intent, stride full of purpose.

 

“Lynnds,” He stopped in front of her, his six foot nine inch frame dwarfing her five foot one inch.  Lynndsey craned her neck to look him in the eye, noting his furrowed brow and worried eyes.  “What is it Jake?”  She asked already knowing what he was going to say.

 

He sighed heavily his broad shoulders lifting and then falling into a slump shielding her from the curious gaze of the other pack members.

 

He said nothing, but he did not need to.  His dark eyes spoke volumes to her and sent chills down her spine.  With this one look from him, Lynndsey saw the love and concern that he had held inside which before he had only ever allowed her glimpses of in the past.

 

Caught up in the intimate moment Lynndsey jumped when a distant boom sounded.  The spell was broken, Lynndsey shook her head trying to rid herself of the hazy cloud that had overcome her – all the pent up energy between them was starting to unfold, and it would only be a matter of time before they gave in to it.  Lynndsey just hoped that that day could wait a little bit longer – at least until the war was over.

 

She smiled shyly up at Jake and excused herself, scurrying away to the safety of the infiltration group that Jamie had huddled under a nearby tree, which had a map of the school grounds nailed to it.  “-And this will be our point of entry-” Jamie was pointing to main entrance and detailing on how they would scale the rock face, thereby avoiding the bridge and make their stand protecting the school from the outside gradually moving inside if and when the need arose.

 

* * *

 

“Harry!  Ron!”

 

Hermione dodged a jet of blue light that brushed by Ron’s head ruffling his already tousled red hair.   _“Stupefy!”_ Harry cried knocking the unaware Death Eater out from behind.

 

Hermione stopped running, doubling over and clutching at the stitch in her left side.  Harry and Ron raced to her side, oblivious to the cries and blasts coming from the school grounds and the edge of the Forrest, not ten feet from where they were.

 

“Hermione, are you alright,” Harry gasped. 

 

Hermione looked up into Harry’s bright green eyes, noting that they were a duller shade of green than normal.  The sudden attack had taken its toll on him as well.  Ron’s eyes were bright with concern for her – and most likely for his sister, Ginny.  “Where’s Ginny?”  Hermione asked fearing the worst for her younger friend.

 

Harry’s eyes lit up at the mention of the fiery redhead’s name, who was his best friend’s sister and his ex-girlfriend.  Ron was the one who answered her question.  “Last we saw her she was with Luna and Neville closer to the school.”

 

Hermione closed her eyes in a silent prayer of thanks for the safety of her friend.  “Are you alright?”  Harry repeated stressing the words as his eyes roved over her dirty and torn clothes.  Hermione nodded furiously, “Fine.  I’m fine Harry, honest.”

 

The loudest boom of the night sounded startling the Golden Trio, drawing their attention to the school behind them.  The Astronomy Tower had burst into orange and yellow flames lighting up the black sky.

 

Hermione could not process what happened before a ghostly spirit like animal came bounding out of the forest.  The animal was that of a large wolf which came to a stop in front of them its eyes roving over the group before delivering the message that the owner had sent.  “Meet us by the Whomping Willow.”  The ghostly shape shifted and faded into the night breeze.

 

Without a second thought the three friends raced towards the Whomping Willow, dodging hexes and curses and flinging them back with equal zeal, stopping a number of Death Eaters in their tracks.

 

* * *

 

 

Lynndsey paced back and forth under the now immobile Whomping Willow, she had Jamie sending out Patronus messages to a number of people who were told to meet at the Whomping Willow for further instructions.  The only other person that was as agitated as Lynndsey was Draco Malfoy.

 

The young Malfoy was pacing back and forth running a pale shaky hand through his already tousled white blond locks, his grey-blue eyes darting in every direction.

 

Lynndsey watched, amusement clearly written across her face.  “Careful Draco, I’m sure that Hermione wouldn’t want you to make yourself bald.”

 

Malfoy shot an annoyed glance in her direction and opened his mouth to retort, but his eyes fixated on a massive black figure that was racing towards the group.  Relief washed his features as the black figure was distinguished as the Golden Trio.

 

What happened next is like what you might see in the movies.  Everything happening in such clear detail and you just see it all in slow motion before there’s anything that you can do to stop it.

 

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and a group of masked Death Eaters came walking out of the forest’s undergrowth, wands raised, curses leaving their sneering lips.

 

Lynndsey shouted, raising the alarm.  Draco looked at his father whose eyes fixated on Hermione.  He ran, shouting her name, begging her to leave.  She turned slowly wand raised.

 

Lucius advanced, his sneer widening at the pure innocent shock that registered on the young woman’s face. _“Avada –,”_

 

A large black wolf barreled into him knocking Lucius off-balance.  “Jake,” Lynndsey shouted barely dodging Bellatrix’s well aimed curse.  The wolf didn’t register her voice, just continued to advance on the cowering man teeth bared and hackles raised.

 

Furious, Lynndsey faced Bellatrix and blasted her; she flew backwards and smacked a tree with sickening force.  Lynndsey turned eyes searching.  “Draco! Hermione!”  She dashed towards the two who fought three Death Eaters, Harry and Ron fighting their way anxiously to their sides, making slow progress.

 

Flinging her hand in a shooing motion Lynndsey sent the Death Eaters sailing through the air just as easily as she had Bellatrix.

 

“Run.”  Her eyes looked like blue fire in the moonlight.  “Get off the grounds and run, I don’t care where you two go, but if Lucius knows then so does Voldemort.”  She glanced at Harry.  “Voldemort will do what it takes to get to Harry and if that means taking either of you two, then he’ll have it done.”

 

Draco grasped Hermione’s hand tightly in his own, determination etched across his aristocratic features.

 

“Go to the boat house, there will be a boat charmed to take you to the far side of the lake where the wards end, an opening will be created when you reach it, once you pass you cannot come back, it’ll only work one way.” Her eyes softened slightly, “We will see you again.”

 

Draco nodded and glanced at Hermione who was doing her best to fight back the tears that threatened to overflow.  “What’s the spell we need to get through?”  She whispered softly.

 

Lynndsey’s mouth quirked up into a half smile as she replied, _“Hi, hites.”_

 

* * *

 

Songs List for this chapter:

 

_Graffiti decorations_  
Under the sky of dust   
A constant wave of tension   
On top of broken trust   
The lessons that you taught me   
I learned were never true   
  
Pre chorus:   
Now I find myself in question   
They point the finger at me again   
Guilty by association   
You point the finger at me again   
  
I wanna run away   
Never say goodbye   
I wanna know the truth   
Instead of wondering why   
I wanna know the answers   
No more lies   
I wanna shut the door   
And open up my mind   
  
Paper bags and angry voices   
Under a sky of dust   
Another wave of tension   
Has more than filled me up   
All my talk of taking action   
These words were never true   
  
Pre chorus   
Chorus   
I’m gonna run away, and never say goodbye   
Gonna run away (2x)   
I’m gonna run away and never wonder why   
Gonna run away (2x)   
I’m gonna run away and open up my mind   
Gonna run away (4x)   
  
Chorus   
I wanna run away and open up my mind (Repeat until end)

~ Runaway by Linkin Park – Chapter title and theme of this chapter.

 

_I always knew this day would come_  
We’d be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams so many plans  
  
Always knew after all these years  
There’d be laughter there’d be tears  
But never thought that I’d walk away   
with so much joy but so much pain  
And it’s so hard to say goodbye  
  
But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
I’m so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I’ll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I’ll always remember you  
  
Nanananana  
  
Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look  
And there we are on every page   
Memories I’ll always save  
Up ahead on the open doors   
Who knows what were heading towards?  
I wish you love I wish you luck  
For you the world just opens up  
But it’s so hard to say goodbye  
  
Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
I’m so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I’ll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I’ll always remember you  
  
Everyday that we had all the good all the bad   
I’ll keep them here inside  
All the times we shared every place everywhere  
You touched my life  
Yeah one day we’ll look back we’ll smile and we’ll laugh  
But right now we just cry  
Cause it’s so hard to say goodbye  
  
  
Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
I’m so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I’ll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I’ll always remember you  
  
Nanananana  
  
I’ll always remember you  
I’ll always remember you

~ I’ll Always Remember You by Hannah Montana – I like it because of the Graduation theme of growing up and moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, what'd you think?!?! I hope this one was much better for you guys, less of a song fic, more story line, and I honestly tried re-writing the first chapter, multiple times, and the version I gave you is my best attempt at adding more body and less lyrics, but I kept the lyric separation because that is exactly how that chapter was meant to be. We're getting much darker here and it will continue to progress until the final battle!!! Please leave feedback!! Much love!


	3. Citizen Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where Chapter 2 left off with Hermione and Draco on the run, Harry, Ron and the rest of Hogwarts prepare for the Final Battle to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is juicy lemon contained within this particular chapter ;) Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Citizen/Soldier**

**  
** _On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I’ll be right here._

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We’ll always be ready because we will always be there._

_Graduation Night_

Panicked, Hermione and Draco ran for their lives towards the boat house and the boat that would carry them to safety on the other side of the lake.  Hermione’s lungs burned from the constant running that she had done all night.  She could feel the pounding of her heart and the thud of her and Draco’s shoes on the damp ground.  She could barely hear the distant fighting by the Whomping Willow that was long behind them as they ran.

 

Footsteps sounded behind them, coming closer.  Hermione drew in a sharp breath, willing her lungs to give her more air and her legs to keep moving.  Draco stiffened beside her, his hand clenching hers tighter.  Wand raised over her shoulder, Hermione shot a curse blindly hoping that it would find its target.

 

A huff of frustration came from behind them, even closer than the last time.  Hermione’s heart crumpled, she’d missed.  A large black shape came looping up alongside her.  Hermione glanced quickly, happy, when she noticed that it was Jake, Lynndsey’s wolf, and not a Death Eater.

 

Hermione turned to Draco, who had also noticed the presence of the wolf, his face set with determination to get them both to safety.  Jake stayed with them, running casually beside them as they exerted themselves, occasionally glancing behind them to see if they had any pursuers.

 

Finally, after what felt like hours, the trio reached the edge of the Black Lake and silently they followed its shore line around until they came to the little boat house.  Wands drawn, Draco and Hermione moved carefully towards the building aware that it could house Death Eaters, or worse.  Hermione shuddered, not wanting to think about the possibility of there being werewolves waiting for them, especially when she and Draco would be no match for the hulking beasts that were on the grounds tonight.  Jake would be the closest to protection, but even the large Dire wolf could only hold out so long against his much larger cousins.

 

Jake advanced in front of the young couple, his large padded paws making no sound on the wet ground.  He made a wide birth to the entrance of the stone building eyeing it warily, before he gave a bark of approval.  Sighing heavily in relief, Draco and Hermione hurried to the entrance, casing one last look up at the great Stone building that had been their home for the last seven years.  Hermione said a silent goodbye hoping that she would be back one day, on better terms.

 

Draco knelt down beside the little boat inspecting its contents.  “Looks like Lynndsey thought of everything when she packed these bags.”  Hermione knelt down beside Draco inspecting the contents too.  Hers and Draco’s clothes were packed neatly in one of the bags, while the other held many of Hermione’s precious books; Hermione silently thanked Lynndsey for remembering.  Another bag contained a wizards tent, and in the final bag Hermione was shocked to find it held a large amount of British muggle money along with a significantly smaller pouch that contained wizarding currency.  “Why would we need all of this money?”  Hermione asked quietly, not daring to touch it for fear of it disappearing.  “I don’t see any food packed here, and Merlin only knows what the tent might have in way of furnishings.”  Draco answered equally quiet.  Hermione didn’t want to think how long this money would have to last them.  They could be gone for days, weeks, months, or even years.  _Merlin_ , Hermione thought, _I hope it’s only days._

 

Jake gave a slight huff of air, Hermione and Draco turned their attention to the wolf, whose golden eyes glowed luminescent in the darkness of the boat house.  His big head jerked towards the boat and he huffed again.  “I think it’s time we leave now Hermione,” Draco said putting the bags back quickly before climbing into the boat himself, his hand extended to help Hermione down.  Hermione hesitated, her brown eyes shifting once more to the wolf, she reached for the overly large creature her small arms wrapping around Jake’s furry neck, fingers tangling in the fur, her head buried in his shoulder.  She breathed in his woodsy sent, and the smell of blood on his fur.  She sighed quietly, “Thank you, Jake, for everything.” 

 

Hermione disentangled herself from Jake, gently kissing him on the top of his wet nose, he grumbled deep in his chest in recognition.  Hermione grabbed onto Draco’s hand and let him ease her down into the small boat.  Slowly, the boat started to float away from its docking point and began to pick up speed once it was out onto the lake properly.  Hermione turned, eyes searching the shore line for any sign of Jake, but she saw none.  The wolf had returned to Lynndsey no doubt and to the fight that surely continued.

 

* * *

 

Lynndsey stared at the burning remains of werewolf bodies.  After the fighting had ended mere minutes before, Lynndsey gave the order to gather the dead beasts and have their bodies burned.  Soft embers still glowed from what was left of Greyback’s pack.  As soon as Draco and Hermione had run to safety, Lynndsey sent Jake to follow them and make sure they got out okay.  The Dealers had pushed back the advancing Death Eaters and werewolves successfully towards the Hogwarts grounds main gate.  Once there, they were met with the Order Members and School teachers, who helped put the wards back into place.  Lynndsey and a few members of her pack had gone beyond the gate to ensure that no resistance would be met from the fleeing Death Eaters. 

 

Lynndsey felt the presence of another person to her left, one glance over her shoulder confirmed her suspicions.  Jake, her wolf, stood dressed in cut-off jeans that clung to his thighs provocatively and hung dangerously low on his hips. 

 

“Did they make it?”

 

Jake gave a deep shrug of his broad shoulders.  “They made it to the boat house safely, but I did not stay to see their progress across the lake.”  His deep timbered voice always calmed Lynndsey significantly.  It was like a lullaby to her, he could put her to sleep within seconds if he started to tell her a bedtime story, which he often did, seeing as she tended to suffer from bouts of insomnia.

 

Lynndsey nodded her head in acknowledgement before she turned to face him fully.  Jake stared back at her his deep brown eyes staring at her through strands of tousled black locks.  “You look like shit.”

 

Lynndsey barked out a laugh and rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him away from her.  Jake grinned the smile lighting up his whole face.  “I didn’t ask for your opinion, _asshole.”_

 

“Touché,” Jake said, his brown eyes leaving her to look over her shoulder at the approaching person.  Lynndsey turned just in time to see Jamie pulling up his torn jeans, his long muscled torso reflecting the moonlight off of his pale exposed skin.  “Ugh, put on a shirt why don’t you?”  Lynndsey made a face of mock disgust at her cousin who just rolled his blue-grey eyes at her and smoothed his tousled auburn locks back from his face.  He only succeeded in ruffling up his hair even more.  “The Death Eaters have fled the premises and the remaining werewolves have been dealt with.”

 

Lynndsey nodded in agreement, the grounds were secure once more, and the students could go home as planned in two days.  The school term was wrapping up, the Seventh years graduation ceremony, though ruined by the presence of the Death Eaters, would not hinder any more progress for the student body.  Lynndsey was a little worried about how easily the Death Eaters retreated, something big was coming, and she couldn’t help but wonder when it would happen.

 

“Lynndsey!”

 

Harry and Ron came running up to her, “Did Hermione make it?”  They were both out of breath, Ron’s freckled cheeks were tinged pink with the exertion and Harry’s glasses had slipped down the bridge of his nose.  Harry’s almond shaped green eyes focused on Lynndsey’s blue ones seeking the answers to his friend’s fate.

 

 Lynndsey nodded, “Hermione and Draco have been safely evacuated from the grounds, and they’ll be on the run for a while though, I fear.”  Lynndsey frowned at this, Lucius had escaped when her attention had been brought to the arrival of more werewolves and the elder Malfoy had taken that moment to escape into the Forbidden Forest out of sight.  Harry frowned too, “On the run?  Shouldn’t they be safe to come back now?”  Lynndsey shifted uncomfortably under the younger boys’ scrutiny.  “I’m afraid not, Harry, Lucius will be looking for them and he might bring Voldemort to his side if he were to find them.  I will keep in touch with them so I know of their safety, but for now it’s best if they stay hidden from view.”

 

“Potter!  Weasley!” 

 

The voice of Deputy Headmistress McGonagall called from the stone circle at the mouth of the bridge leading to the school drifted down the sloping incline.  “Time to come inside, you best try and get some sleep before tomorrow.”  She waved the boys towards her, her jaw set, a scratch ran the length of her left cheekbone, but otherwise the older woman appeared to be unharmed.

 

Harry and Ron both turned back to Lynndsey, but she waved them off, “Go, before that old bat has my head for allowing you two to stay out on a night like this.  I’ll see you boys in the morning.”

 

Grudgingly the two turned and silently made their way towards their Professor and the safety of the castle.  Lynndsey watched them disappear through the covered bridge before she spoke.  “How are the repairs to the castle coming?”

 

Jamie was the one to answer, “Well, we have the Great Hall windows repaired and the cleaning has commenced, there will be no evidence of tonight’s events come breakfast.”  Lynndsey nodded, “I should hope not.  Now, how the hell did the Death Eaters get inside?”

 

* * *

 

Hermione and Draco had finally crossed the Black Lake and were now levitating the heavy bags up the shore line and towards the waiting trees.  Darkness engulfed them, together they cast _Lumos_ lighting up the dark space around them as they continued their trek through the dense trees.

 

“How are we supposed to know where the wards end, Hermione?”  Draco asked, curiously.

 

Hermione honestly did not know the answer to that question, but she vaguely remembered that one time Lynndsey had mentioned briefly to Harry, Ron, and herself that the border of Hogwarts ended not far from the far end of the lake.  The boat had taken her and Draco to the furthest side of the lake and if Hermione wasn’t mistaken, she had seen a slight shimmer over the black water only a few yards to their left before they reached the shore.  “I don’t really know for sure Draco, but I’m hoping that it’s only a couple of miles due South from here, and once we reach the other side we have to quickly disapperate to avoid detection and reach a safe place far from people to camp for the night.”

 

Draco nodded his agreement and the two fell into companionable silence as they walked for the next couple of hours searching, hoping for the invisible wall that would mean their freedom.  Suddenly, Hermione stopped a few feet in front of him.  Worried, Draco sped up his pace, but before he could open his mouth to ask Hermione what was wrong, she turned to him, a wide grin across her illuminated face.  “I found it!”

 

Draco let out a heavy sigh of relief as he reached Hermione’s side.  He too could feel the slight resistance that wouldn’t allow him to walk any further.

 

_“Hi Hites,”_ Hermione spoke in a firm voice, and Draco could feel the air around them shimmer slightly with magic.  The invisible resistance that had prevented them from moving forward moments before was no longer there and the two teens rushed through the gap as it slowly sealed itself shut behind them.  “That is some impressive magic,” Draco said as they both watched in fascination the tangling white threads of light thread themselves back together sealing them off from the school grounds.

 

Hermione reached her free hand for Draco’s and the next thing he felt was the pull behind his navel that signaled their apparation.

 

The young couple found themselves in the middle of a clearing inside of another forest, Draco groaned, he had hoped that they would be able to skip the forest and go straight to a city.  “I’ll set up the wards and you can set up the tent.”  Hermione left no room for argument as she set about making a perimeter, wand raised and murmuring different incantations.  Draco let the heavy bags fall with a swift flick of his wrist before he pulled the brown tent from one of the bags.  He placed it in the middle of the clearing and with the flick of his wand the tent began to inflate itself.  He was impressed by the sheer size of the tent, it was much larger than he expected.  “Thank you, Lynndsey.”  Draco whispered quietly, as he gathered the other bags and walked through the tent flap into the decent sized living space.  The furniture was quite simple and elegant, but cheap by the young Malfoy’s usual standards.

 

A large brown leather sofa dominated the sitting space a mocha colored coffee table sat in front of it and a brick fireplace roared to life at the other end.  Off to the right Draco discovered the small kitchen that was equipped with a range, sink, and refrigerator.  The mocha cabinets were topped with a deep gray granite countertop.  The pantry Draco was pleased to find, was pre-stocked with spices and non-perishable food items.  Excited, he made his way to the refrigerator and found it to be well stocked as well with milk, eggs, and butter as well as a variety of vegetables and fruits. 

 

The door on the other side of the sitting space Draco found to be the bedroom.  A large king sized four poster bed dominated the space, a dark green comforter with black sheets and pillows, a soft shag rug sat neatly underneath it and a large chest was off to the right of the bed.  The last door was a large bathroom with sunk-in whirlpool bath and a large step in shower in the far corner with his and her sinks set into a gray counter top with mocha cabinets just like in the kitchen.  A single large mirror covered the wall behind the sinks providing a reflection of the whole bathroom.  Draco saw another door in the corner and discovered that this was where the toilet was located.  “Convenient, Lynndsey you sure thought of everything.”

 

“Draco?”

 

“Coming, Hermione!”

 

Hermione was standing in the sitting area behind the sofa staring in amazement at the décor.  Draco smirked; this was probably pretty extravagant by her standards.  Hermione’s eyes found Draco as he lounged against the doorway to the bedroom.  His grey eyes smoldered as he took in the sight of her.  Her brown tresses in a windblown mess around her face, her curls more wayward than they were earlier, and her whiskey brown eyes glowed with amazement at the décor.  Hermione swallowed, her throat constricting at the look on Draco’s face.  He was practically taking off her clothes with his eyes raking over her the way he was.  The day’s events had obviously not curbed his sexual appetite.

 

His eyes darkened the longer he looked at her, and Hermione shifted uncomfortable under his heated gaze.  Hermione wondered what exactly he was thinking about right now.  “Draco. . .?”  Hermione didn’t have time to finish her question before Draco had crossed the space between them in three long strides and yanked her to him, his hand pressing urgently into the small of her back as his lips found hers in a heated frenzy. 

 

Hermione gasped in surprise as Draco’s mouth devoured hers, taking everything and not asking permission.  She’d never seen this side of him before, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it.  His tongue sought entrance into her moist cavern, meeting her tongue in a fierce duel.  Hermione was not about to surrender to Draco’s domineering behavior.  She thrust her tongue into his mouth, fighting back, making him moan and press his hard lithe body against her smaller, softer frame.  Hermione’s hands found their way around Draco’s shoulders gripping tightly, before she moved them up to his neck and delved deep into his white blond locks pulling him closer to her. 

 

Draco tore his mouth away from hers, trailing fiery kisses down her neck before climbing his way back up to her ear and tugging gently on her earlobe.  She moaned wantonly, unconsciously pulling him closer to her in her lust filled daze.  Hermione could feel Draco’s hardness pressing against her stomach, heat pooled in her belly spreading throughout her body.  She could feel the wetness in her panties spread as Draco began to grind himself against her.

 

“More,” Hermione moaned, cradling Draco’s head in her hands as he continued to kiss and gently bite her neck.  “Please, Draco,” Hermione coaxed Draco’s lips back up to hers, claiming them with her own in a heated kiss that consumed them both. 

 

Draco tore his lips from Hermione’s once more, his gaze intent, “I could have lost you tonight Hermione.”  Through the haze that clouded her mind, Hermione processed what Draco had just told her.  “But you didn’t Draco, and that’s all that matters.  Now, stop talking and fuck me already.”

 

Draco smirked, lifting Hermione easily and wrapping her legs around his waist as he turned them around and planted her ass firmly on the back of the sofa.  Hermione squealed in shock, and then began to giggle, which turned into a heady moan as Draco ground his hard cock into her covered mound.  Draco eased his hands around to her hips and trailed fire down the tops of her thighs, fingering the edge of her pleated school skirt before slipping underneath the hem and inching his way slowly up to the edge of her panties.  Hermione squirmed on the back of the sofa, the leather cool on the bare skin of her exposed thighs. 

 

Draco continued to kiss her as his fingertips played with the elastic of her panties.  Before Hermione knew what he had even done, Draco had ripped the panties down both sides and dropped them to the floor of the tent.  She broke their kiss, eyes wide with shock, “Draco!”

 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like that.  Besides,” He ran his fingertip down her dripping slit.  “It was just in the way.”

 

Hermione’s eyes glazed over and she moaned her head dropping back as she clung to Draco as he continued to play with her slit, coating her in her own juices.

 

“Too many clothes,” Draco said.  His fingers began to untie her Gryffindor tie and unbutton her blouse.  Hermione’s nimble fingers began working at his tie too and then his buttons.  Slowly  
she revealed his pale alabaster skin to her heated gaze, reaching the last button, Hermione started to push the shirt off his broad, muscled shoulders.  She stared openly at his pecks and abs, trailing her fingers lightly over the ridges of his abdomen.  Draco groaned, his fingers stilling on the last button before he undid that one and slipped the shirt out of the waistband of her skirt and off her shoulders.  His cool grey eyes stared at her heaving breasts clad in her red lace bra.  He growled softly, appreciatively, before lowering his head quickly and taking one of her lace covered nipples into his mouth and sucking on it fiercely.

 

Hermione’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and fluttered shut at the feel of Draco’s hot mouth on her covered nipple.  She moaned pulling him closer, feeling his cock press more urgently into her pussy.  Hermione moved her fingers down to his belt, swiftly, she undid the buckle, her fingers reaching for the zipper and button next.  Once those obstacles had been removed, Hermione reached inside his boxers and grabbed his thick cock.  Draco jumped, “Fuck,” he swore and bit her nipple in retaliation. 

 

Hermione just groaned in response to the sharp pain coming from her breast and began to stroke Draco’s cock, her thumb circling the head, spreading the precum around.  Gently she raked her finger nails down the shaft, knowing that this would send pleasure and pain shooting up his body from his cock.  “Merlin, Hermione don’t stop.”  Hermione smirked, she didn’t plan on it.

 

Draco leaned his forehead against her shoulder as she continued to stroke his cock, which was now coated in his own precum.  Pulling himself together, Draco unclasped Hermione’s bra and slipped it down her arms.  Her pert breasts were now exposed to his view and they bounced slightly with each breath she took.  Her nipples were hard with her arousal and the cold air in the tent.  She gasped and yanked harder on Draco’s cock when he took her now bare nipple in his mouth and the other one between his thumb and forefinger rolling it harshly.

 

Frustrated, Hermione took her hand out of Draco’s pants and pushed them and his silk boxers down to the floor.  He stepped out of them, his long thick eight inch cock bare, precum still dripped from the tip, the sight of him made Hermione’s pussy ache with longing to have him fill her.  She moaned as Draco continued to suck on her nipples, “Please Draco. . .Oh, fuck!”

 

Draco smirked around her nipple, twisting and nipping lightly with his teeth.  “Do you like this, Hermione?”

 

She panted, desperate to have him continue his ministrations on her nipple.  “Please, Draco, please.”  Draco stayed where he was, his mouth inches from her aching breasts as he looked up at her flushed face, her brown eyes glazed over with want.  “Please what, Hermione?”

 

“Fuck me already!”  She shouted, he pussy begged to be filled, to have him come inside of her.  Draco smirked, he loved it when Hermione lost control and begged him to fuck her.

 

Quickly, Draco had gripped her waist, pulled her off of the back of the sofa and turned her around, bending her over the back.  She gasped, surprised by the cool air coming into contact with her pussy as Draco forced her legs apart, spreading her wide.  He pulled her skirt up and bunched it around her waist, his hands close to bruising her fair skin with his rough grip.  Hermione was still so shocked she hardly registered that Draco had stepped closer to her and placed the tip of his aching cock against her pussy lips.  He pushed, gently, groaning when he felt her wetness drip down onto him.  With one solid thrust, Draco was inside of her.

 

Hermione screamed in shock, her eyes flying open as Draco penetrated her in one thrust.  He stilled, his cock buried deep inside of her hot pulsing core, allowing her body to adjust to the swift intrusion.  He groaned as she spasmed, her walls clamping down on him before releasing him again.  Draco panted, steadying himself by spreading her legs even wider and widening his stance.  He looked down as he slowly withdrew, watching himself leave her heat, his cock glistening with her juices before plunging back inside.  Hermione moaned at the feeling of Draco’s cock retreating from her and gasped in pleasure as he thrust himself back inside.  He felt so good inside of her, stretching her, filling her to the point where she thought she would burst with the pleasure of it all.

 

Draco set a slow rhythm at first, before he grew impatient with the pace and then he began to pound into her hard, the tip of his cock hitting her womb with each thrust, his cock nearly leaving her with each withdrawal.  Hermione continued to moan and groan as Draco pounded into her, she could feel his balls slapping her pussy, hear the slap of skin on skin, her juices dripping out around his cock and onto the leather sofa.  She was so close, just a little bit more.  “Harder, Draco,” She moaned.

 

The sound of her begging for more had him nearly coming in seconds.  But Draco pulled himself together, slowing down his pace, and leisurely pushing into her at an agonizing pace, intent on drawing out their pleasure.  He reached his hand around to her front, finding her engorged clit and rubbing the tender nub harshly.  “Come for me, Hermione.”

 

Hermione could feel the tension coil in her belly, she clenched Draco’s cock harder as he fucked her slowly, she didn’t want to come yet, but Draco’s finger circling her clit was starting to push her over the edge.

 

“Draco!  I’m coming!”  Draco stilled, his cock buried deep as Hermione writhed underneath him, her pussy clamping down on him, trying to milk him of his hot seed.  She panted, her walls continuing to spasm as she came down from her high.  Draco withdrew his cock completely, ignoring Hermione’s weak protests, he turned her over and sat her on the back of the sofa, spreading her legs and thrusting himself deep.  Hermione moaned, her pussy gripping him tightly, “Fuck, Hermione, I’m going to come soon.”  Draco could feel his balls tighten as they prepared to explode.  He continued to thrust himself inside of Hermione hard, fucking her into the sofa.  His finger once again found her clit and he began to rub it, intent on making her come again before he did.  “Come for me Hermione.  I want to feel you come on my cock one more time.”  Hermione groaned, her body wanted to protest against the rough lovemaking that Draco was giving her, but she loved the pleasure of it too much.  “I don’t think I can.”

 

“Yes, you can.  And you will.”  Draco thrust harder, his finger circling her clit, and his mouth found her nipple, sucking on it as he continued to pound into her.  Hermione cried out, gripping Draco’s shoulders as he continued his quest to make her come again.  She felt it, damn it, she felt that ball tightening inside of her once more, she wound tighter and tighter before she exploded, crying out Draco’s name as her pussy threatened to strangle his cock this time.  Draco kept thrusting, feeling his balls tighten before he too came with her.  He threw his head back in pleasure as he continued to thrust inside of Hermione, pumping his hot seed deep inside of her womb.

 

It was a couple of minutes later before Draco and Hermione dared to move again.  Hermione could feel their mingled cum dripping out of her down her thighs and onto the sofa.  Draco’s cock was becoming softer, groaning he slipped himself out of her, and helped her down off of the sofa.  Hermione’s legs shook and Draco had to steady her while she regained her balance in the aftershocks of her last orgasm.

 

“Come on Hermione,” Draco coaxed.  He led her carefully towards the bedroom and through the bathroom door.  He left her by the counter as she stared around her in shock at the bath and shower.  Smiling to himself, Draco made his way to the shower and turned the water on to warm up.  He turned around to see Hermione pulling out a couple of fluffy red towels and placing them on the edge of the counter.  Draco let his eyes rove bluntly up and down Hermione’s body, from her slim shoulders, to her full breasts, flat stomach and full hips, stopping at the apex of her thighs that was covered by trimmed brown curls.  She squirmed, her face flushing, which only served to make Draco smile brighter.

 

“Cheeky bastard,” Hermione muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she made her way towards the glass shower door.  Carefully, she stepped inside feeling the heated steam engulf her fully as she stepped under the spray of warm water.  She heard the door close behind her and felt Draco’s body press close behind her, his stiffening cock nestling into the crack of her ass.

 

“Ready for round two?”  Draco ground himself hard into Hermione making her moan.  “Now?  But we just did it less than ten minutes ago.”  Hermione said, shocked that he wanted her again so quickly.

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t come again, or make you come for that matter.”  She felt Draco’s hot breath on the shell of her ear as he slowly kissed up and down the length of her neck.  His hand circled around to her front, his long fingers finding her small mound and slipping inside, feeling her wetness.  “You’re so we for me Hermione.  Tell me you don’t want it.”

 

Hermione’s head fell back onto Draco’s warm chest, she barely registered that they were in the shower; all she cared about was Draco’s magic fingers and what they were doing to her right then.

 

* * *

 

Hermione stirred, burying her face into the soft down of the pillow that she clutched to herself in her sleep.  She frowned, wondering where she was.  Without opening her eyes, Hermione felt around with her hands on either side of her, she felt nothing except rumpled bed sheets.  Groaning, she opened her eyes to a bedroom that was most definitely not her dorm room at Hogwarts or her bedroom at her parents’ house.  Eyebrows furrowed Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes, sitting up carefully.  She felt quite sore between her legs.  That was when it hit her, the events of the night before, her and Draco fleeing Hogwarts as the Death Eaters attacked, and then much later, Draco trailing his fingers down her body, his fiery kisses and touch, the feel of him deep inside of her as he helped her to climb new heights.  Hermione’s body hummed at the memory of the two of them together last night, she smiled as she removed the covers and gingerly climbed out of bed, mindful of her sore thighs.

 

Hermione searched through the chest that Draco had left open for her, she grabbed one of his oxford shirts and a pair of her lace boyshorts before she left the bedroom in search of Draco.  She didn’t have to look far as she could smell cooking bacon and frying eggs.  Hermione followed her nose and her stomach to the little kitchen and found Draco in nothing but a pair of green plaid boxer shorts standing at the cooktop frying the bacon and scrambling the eggs.  She smiled as she watched him cook the food; sitting down in one of the cushioned seats her eyes never leaving Draco.  She watched as his back muscles flexed and his arms bulged when he lifted the frying pans creating a sort of juggling act.  She giggled when he almost lost the pan of eggs, cursing as he tried to scoop them back in it.  “I think the goal is to keep them in the pan Draco, not get them all over the cooktop.”

 

Draco turned, the pan still in his hand with the spatula in the other, both held up in a defensive manner.  He smiled when he saw Hermione sitting at the small table her long bare legs tucked under the chair, her elbows resting on the table top her chin in her hands as she watched him attempt to make breakfast.  “I know that, I was just making sure that they were cooked thoroughly.”

 

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes at Draco, “Okay, Mr. Malfoy, if that’s what you say.”

 

“It is what I say, now enjoy your breakfast.”  He winked, and with a flick of his wand the bacon, eggs and toast plated themselves and floated towards Hermione who reached for the plate as it neared her and sat it down on the table.  Draco joined her moments later with forks, napkins and pumpkin juice.  Hermione and Draco enjoyed their breakfast in comfortable silence, Hermione reading each page of the Daily Prophet as Draco finished them.  Once they were done, Hermione moved the dishes to the sink where they began to wash, rinse, and dry.

 

“Have we gotten any post from Lynndsey, Harry, or Ron?”  Hermione asked, eager to hear about the fate the school.  Draco nodded still reading the sports section, all Hermione could see was that the Cannons had lost to Bulgaria last weekend with a score of 300 to 150.  Draco picked up his wand and summoned the letter to the table passing it to Hermione to read.  It was from Lynndsey.

 

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_I know that the two of you are safe, as I cannot track you at the moment (well done Hermione on your exceptional spellwork).  We were able to drive the Death Eaters off the Hogwarts grounds quite quickly after you two had departed for the boat house.  I fear that this is no cause for celebration as they put up very little fight whilst we were pushing them towards the gates._

_Hermione, I think that Voldemort might have had more to do with last night than we considered.  There is no one else who could have broken the wards except McGonagall, Snape and myself.  I fear that the final battle is coming much faster than any of us ever hoped it would, but it is completely inevitable._

_I have attached a portkey to this letter so when it is safe or I have need of you it will glow and you two have five minutes to respond or the portkey will leave without you two.  DO NOT let it leave without you attached to it!  It is the only safe way you will be able to reenter the Hogwarts grounds._

_I will see you both soon, I am sure, and until then, just lay low._

_Sincerely,_

_Lynndsey M. Black_

“So what are we going to do now Draco?”

 

* * *

 

Lynndsey was in the Headmasters office, pacing up and down, nervously chewing on her fingernails.  The portrait of the previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore hung in the middle of the room behind the high wing backed chair behind the mahogany desk.  The rest of the former Headmasters’ and Headmistress’ equally watched the young woman wear a path in the stone floor.

 

“Severus would never betray my trust Lynndsey and you know that.”  Dumbledore was still trying to convince her that the act she had just witnessed Severus Snape commit was false.  A bloody riot this was!

 

Lynndsey turned her blue eyes onto Dumbledore’s equally deep blue ones and met them in challenge, a muscle twitching in her jaw as she tried to reign in her anger.  “You’re telling me,” She spat.  “That I did not just _see_ with my own eyes, _Severus Snape_ jump from the seventh floor corridor window.”  Dumbledore stared calmly back at Lynndsey, unperturbed by the waves of anger that radiated off of her person.  “I did not say _that_ exactly.  What I said was that Severus would never-”.  Lynndsey waved the old man away, “Yes, yes, I heard you the first time.  And I know that you believe that-”.  This time it was Dumbledore that cut her off.  “It is you who do not believe in the loyalty of Severus Snape.”

 

Lynndsey’s face turned red in anger.  “HE’S A BLOODY FUCKING SLYTHERIN!”  She shouted making the other portraits jump and some of them cower behind their chairs.  “People change,” Dumbledore’s response was soft and firm.

 

“You’re a fool sometimes old man; you do not see what is in front of you.”  

“I see enough, especially to know that you are only lashing out at me in anger that is not warranted.”  Dumbledore held up his hand effectively halting her next comment.  “You do not trust what you do not know, and I would think that with your age you would know better to trust me.”

 

Trusting him was not the issue here, it was trusting Snape.  Lynndsey trusted Dumbledore with her life; she would follow that old man off the edge of a cliff face if he made it sound like an adventure.  Despite the fact that she was indeed much older than he, she looked up to him like a father figure or grandfather.

 

“If you trust Severus Snape,” Lynndsey swallowed the lump in her throat.  “Then I do trust your judgment and I only hope that you are not wrong.” 

 

And with that said Lynndsey turned and wrenched open the heavy door slamming it shut behind her as she hurried down the spiral staircase eager to get away for a while.  Minerva McGonagall was waiting for her at the bottom of the gargoyle as promised.  “He’s a rotten old fool Minerva who would sooner bite off his own head before he admitted that Severus was untrustworthy.”

 

Minerva had feared as much, Albus had always placed the highest bid on Severus, even though most people questioned it.  It seems that even if Albus was wrong this time; he wouldn’t admit it, at least not yet.

 

“The wards are secure; I sincerely hope that the Death Eaters do not plan to come back anytime soon though.”  Lynndsey nodded and started a brisk walk down the corridor to the moving staircases, descending down to the main floor.  “I still want a watch kept, the students will be leaving soon and I do not wish us to be caught off guard.”  They had now reached the Great Hall, “Have you heard anything from Kingsley?”  Minerva shook her head tensely; no word had been received from the Ministry for two days now.  The rest of the Order members were starting to worry about what that meant for their immediate future.

 

“All we can do is hope for the best right now Minerva.  Ready the students to leave the grounds a little earlier than scheduled; I want to make sure they get on that train before Voldemort decides to make an appearance.”

 

The two went their separate ways, Minerva to the Great Hall to make the announcement to the students to pack their trunks that they would be leaving the school for the station within the hour.  Lynndsey left through the courtyard entrance passing under the ticking of the giant clock and out past the fountain heading for the bridge and her fighters beyond it.

 

Lynndsey met Jamie and Jake on the down slope just past the stone circle.  They fell into step with Lynndsey, Jamie informed Lynndsey that constant patrols along the border were conducted every half hour to ensure maximum security and a guard was posted every 200 feet which was a short distance to the Weres.  And Jake informed Lynndsey that the train had arrived as scheduled an hour ago and a small guard was placed along the station to ensure the students safety.  Lynndsey was pleased with this information, “Matthews I want you to head up to the school and help the teachers rally the students and escort them to the train shortly.”  Jake nodded and turned quickly, jogging back towards the direction of the school.  Jamie and Lynndsey continued on towards the gate, both nodding to the Weres on either side as they slid open the gates just enough for the two to exit before it clanged shut behind them.

 

“I called for the Coven to come join us; they’ll be here within the hour.”  Jamie frowned; he didn’t like vampires as much as the next Were, but he didn’t press the issue.  “You really think tonight is the night?”  Lynndsey nodded curtly, her eyes focused on the setting sun over the tree tops in a few minutes the Coven would be here and school would be more than prepared if Voldemort made an appearance.

 

Lynndsey reached for the locket that she was wearing around her neck and gave it a tight squeeze.  It would send a message to Draco and Hermione that they were to pack up and come back to Hogwarts for the train.  Lynndsey only hoped the students would reach the train in time before Voldemort showed up.  “Send the students down,” Lynndsey sent her wolf patronus bounding up through the gate leaving a silvery trail in its wake.  She watched it go with the fading sunlight.

 

She felt a chill on the back of her neck and the fine hairs on her neck and arms stood on end.  She turned to see Edward, his auburn hair slightly windblown standing a few feet from her, eyeing Jamie warily whose lips were turned up in a silent snarl a growl resonating from deep within his chest.  She saw the outline of several bodies along the tree line waiting for their orders.  “You got here faster than expected,” Lynndsey said, shaking Edward’s cold hand firmly.  He nodded curtly, his eyes never leaving Jamie, “I instructed the Coven to leave as quickly as possible as soon as I received your message.”  The slight British accent was laced with a warm underlying American accent.  “May I inquire as to what your orders are my Queen?”

 

“Stay put for now; we will escort the students down to the train as soon as they come through the gates.”

 

Edward went to inform the rest of the vampires and wait with them just within the tree line.  They all waited with bated breath as twilight fell and slowly it grew even darker, the sky a deep blue and purple with streaks of gold, red, orange, and pink.  Only a few minutes had past when they heard the footsteps of the approaching students.  “Open the gates!”

 

The wrought iron gates slowly opened and the students began to file through, with McGonagall in the lead and Jake next to her.  Lynndsey held her breath hoping it would all be over soon.  She saw Harry, Ron, and thankfully Hermione and Draco at the front of the student body filing through the gates.  “To the train!”  The order rang through the forest; Lynndsey sensed the slight change in the air as it grew heavy.

 

She was just about to say something when a silvery lynx appeared in front of her separating the students from their escort.

 

“The ministry has fallen, the minister is dead.  Voldemort is coming.”  The deep tenor of Kingsley Shacklebolt’s voice rang through the night, the students froze, their eyes focused on the fading lynx, no one dared speak, afraid that Voldemort would show up right next to them if they dared acknowledge the grim tidings that Kingsley had just delivered.

 

BOOM!

 

Lynndsey whirled around, down the winding path and over the tops of the trees they could see a cloud of smoke rising and licking flames of a raging fire consuming part of Hogsmead and the train most likely.  Lynndsey’s heart sank as she stared at the licking flames of the distant fire.

 

“RUN! BACK TO THE CASTLE!”  Her voice rang through the deafening silence; panic ensued as the teachers tried to calm the younger students and corral them back through the gate and up to the safety of the school.  Once the gates closed behind the fleeing students, Lynndsey sent out the next order, “Hold them off as long as you can!”  The vampires and werewolves raced forward through the path and trees, intent on cutting off the Death Eaters just long enough for the students to get inside the castle.

 

_Please let it be enough time,_ Lynndsey thought, hoping that Harry would start searching for the next horcrux.

 

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, werewolves in different stages of phasing all around her, vampires blurring as they raced to Hogsmead.  She could see the mass of Death Eaters and the creatures that they had brought with them, inferi, werewolves, some lone vampires, and giants.  Eight giants to be exact, Lynndsey swore, pushing her legs harder, dodging the colliding bodies and curses, shouts of the killing curse and dark magic blurring together until she no longer distinguished the difference between the hexes as she raced past, intent on bringing down a couple of the giants before they reached the school.

 

* * *

 

It was pandemonium back at the school, the students were gathered in the Great Hall and McGonagall was trying to reign in the older students as they shouted that they should be fighting back, not hiding.  Hermione sat frozen in fear, there wasn’t enough time, there couldn’t be.  Harry still had yet to find the last of the horcruxes it was too soon for Voldemort to have come for him already.

 

“SILENCE!”

 

Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts by the shout from McGonagall; the older woman lowered her wand now that she had the attention of the students.  

“Now that I have your attention,” McGonagall motioned for the teachers to join her.  “I want every first through the fourth year students to follow Professor Slughorn to the dungeons area.”  Protests could be heard from the fourth and third years that they wanted to stay and fight.  McGonagall shushed them all with a look, “There will be no buts!”

 

Sullenly the younger students filed out of the double doors, McGonagall waited to address the remaining students until the doors had swung shut.  “Now, those of you who remain I hope that you are wise enough to know whether or not you are able to help us in protecting our school.  For those of you who are not very confident, I urge you now to catch up with Professor Slughorn and the younger students and follow them to the dungeons.”

 

Hermione watched as slowly some of the students began to leave most of them were fifth years.  She also noticed that all except two of the Slytherin students had departed from the hall as well – Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were the only two who stayed.

 

“Now for those of you who are left, I want you to break yourself up into groups, the Order members at the back of the room will take you to your next assignment.”  Quickly the students began to disperse each one gravitating towards an Order member to get their orders.  Hermione stood with Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and Neville in the middle of the hall.  McGonagall approached the group.  “Mr. Longbottom, I have a task for you.  I need you to go to the covered bridge and blow it up!”

 

Neville stared dumbfounded at her, “Blow it up, Professor?”

 

“Yes.”  McGonagall stated matter-of-factly.

 

“How am I supposed to do that exactly, Professor?”

 

“Why, take Mr. Finnegan with you.  As I recall, he’s very good at making things explode.”

 

Seamus had a huge grin on his face, “Come on Nev, I promise not to blow you up too.”  Neville didn’t look so sure, but he followed Seamus from the hall regardless.

 

McGonagall turned to Harry next, “Potter, whatever you need most tell me and I’ll get it for you.”  Harry nodded, “I need time, Professor.”

 

“How much?”

 

“As much as you can spare.”  McGonagall nodded her head grim; her usually perfect bun was starting to loose strands of hair.  “Do what you must, and be careful.”

 

Harry turned around and began to exit the Great Hall, heading for the staircases.  “Harry!”

 

Harry turned just in time to see Hermione and Ron come darting up behind him, “Where are you going?”

 

“I have to start somewhere and Ravenclaw tower is the best place that I can think of right now.  Hermione nodded, “We were thinking – Ron and I – that it doesn’t matter if you find the next horcrux if you can’t destroy it.  And Ron came up with an idea – a brilliant one at that – a basilisk fang!”  Hermione waited for her words to sink in, but Harry just stared back at her.  Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration.  “You go on to Ravenclaw tower; Ron and I are going to the girls bathroom!”

 

Hermione turned, tugging on Ron’s wrist, when Harry shouted from behind her, “Wait, take the map so that way you can find me whenever you are done.”  Ron took the Maurders map from Harry, nodding, “Good luck mate.”

 

“You too.”

 

Here are the lyrics for the song selection for this chapter.  _Citizen/Soldier_ by 3 Doors Down

 

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,_

_Stand the heroes waiting for your cries._

_So many times you did not bring this on yourself,_

_When that moment finally comes,_

_I'll be there to help._

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here._

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

_When there are people crying in the streets,_

_When they're starving for a meal to eat,_

_When they simply need a place to make their beds,_

_Right here underneath my wing,_

_You can rest your head._

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here!_

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there..._

_There... there... there..._

_Hope and pray that you'll never need me,_

_But rest assured I will not let you down._

_I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,_

_The strongest among you may not wear a crown._

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here!_

_On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,_

_I'll be right here!_

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_(Citizen soldiers)_

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!! Much love! And please don't hate me for the use of the names Edward and Jacob....NO Twilight was involved here, I had these names picked out WAY before Twilight even existed. I think she actually stole it from me....but I have no monopoly on the names. And I hope you like the collaboration between the book and the movie, I did particularly enjoy McGonagall telling Neville to blow up the bridge, I laughed really hard and I hope you do too!

**Author's Note:**

> One Step at a Time is based off of Jordin Sparks song of the same title, I do not own the song, just borrowing! I hope you all enjoyed it and I promise that it gets better next chapter on, there will be lemons, mild/extreme violence and lots and lots of Dramione!!!


End file.
